Don't Leave
by chunsatic729
Summary: a YooSu Fic! Minsu and ChangKyu and Others / GenderSwitch for Uke, Sweet NC! / No Summary! Kalo kepo, baca aja :p Eu Kyang kyaaang! / DLDR! Mind to RnR? Happy Reading! :D


**_a YooSu Fic…..!_**

**_-_** **Don't Leave**

**- Drama, Romance, Sweet NC / M / One-shot-**

**- Written by Ayyy_Nha**

**- YooSu, MinSu and ChangKyu**

**- Warning! Typos, NC STRAIGHT! GS for Uke! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY #NOBASH!**

**- Cast :**

** ParkYoochun & Park-Kim Junsu**

** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

** Lee Hyukjae**

** And other**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**.**

**.**

**Full Author POV**

**~Kim Junsu ( Yeoja )**

Seorang gadis manis bermata sipit dan berpipi tembem yang bernama Kim Junsu. Junsu adalah seorang mahasiswi salah satu Universitas di kota Seoul. Dia putri pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Dia dilahirkan dalam keluarga Kim yang sederhana. Junsu adalah gadis ceria dan penuh semangat.

~**Shim Changmin**

Dia juga adalah pacar yang baik bagi Kim Junsu, seorang Namja yang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya dan putra satu-satunya di keluarga itu. Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah hampir dua tahun dan mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

Shim Changmin mempunya seorang teman baik sejak kecil yang bernama Park Yoochun. Mereka berteman karena ayah mereka yang juga bekerja sama dalam Bisnis.

~**Park Yoochun**

Park Yoochun, namja tampan berjidat lebar ini adalah seorang pekerja keras namun hatinya sangat lembut. Dia termasuk orang yang sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Dan bisa melakukan apapun demi orang yag di cintainya.

~ **Cho Kyuhyun (Yeoja)**

Terakhir, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun… dia adalah putri tunggal salah pengusaha sukses di Korea. Dia hidup layaknya putri yang manja dan hanya mengandalkan uang orang tuanya, sangat berbeda dengan yang di alami oleh Kim Junsu.

.

.

Kisah di mulai dari rencana Changmin yang ingin memperkenalkan Yeoja-nya kepada keluarganya saat acara ulang tahun perkawinan orang tuanya. Pada saatnya tiba, Changmin menjemput Junsu ke rumahya.

Changmin tiba di rumah Junsu. Sementara di tempat lain, Junsu di kamar bersama kedua adik perempuannya lagi berdandan mempersiapkan diri agar terlihat cantik di malam spesial yang sudah lama di nantinya itu. "_Onnie_, kayaknya Changmin _Oppa_ sudah datang tuh, keluar yuk!" ajak adik pertama Junsu ini sambil tersenyum seraya meledek kakaknya itu.

"Aku gugup sekali, kira-kira Changmin _oppa _suka tidak ya sama penampilanku." Junsu kembali mengaca untuk meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

Junsu beranjak menuju pintu dengan di temani kedua adiknya. "_Onnie_, biar aku aja yang buka pintu. _Onnie_ sembunyi dulu di belakang kami berdua." Adik Junsu membuka pintunya. Changmin sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. _Annyeong_, Minnie _Oppa_."

"_Annyeong~_." Jawab Changmin seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ok. Sudah siapkan. Welcome~ she is cinderella to night. Yeeeee." Ucap adik-adik Junsu serempak sambil beranjak kesamping. Junsu dengan Royale Dress- putihnya yang menampilkan rincian desain klasik dan manis ini dibuat dengan kerah portrait yang sempurna, begitu menyatu dengan tubuh yeoja chubby ini, membuatnya nampak anggun. Rambut yang di gerai begitu saja dan polesan make up naturan yang menonjolkan sisi imutnya. Sungguh sangat menawan dimata namjanya.

"_Neomu Yeoppo Chagi-ya_."

Mata Changmin tidak berkedip beberapa saat melihat penampilan pacarnya malam ini. "_Oppa! Oppa_!" Panggil Junsu membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

"Oh. Ya. Kita berangkat sekarang, karena acaranya sudah akan di mulai." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut hangat oleh Junsu. Mereka beranjak menuju mobil Changmin.

"_Onnie,_ good luck ya! Fighting" ucap kedua adik Junsu serempak sambil menggempalkan serta mengacungkan tangan mereka ke udara.

Junsu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah Changmin.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai dan segera turun dari mobil. Dengan sigap Changmin turun terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Junsu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Junsu menyambut hangat uluran tangan pacarnya itu.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Changmin yang dari tadi memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya itu agak gelisa.

"_Ne, oppa_. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi bagiku. Aku sangat gugup."

"Tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu."

Changmin menarik tangan Junsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sudah ramai di didatangi oleh tamu-tamu undangan.

"Ya, kau dari mana saja. _Ahjushi_ dan _Ahjuma_ dari tadi mencari mu." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Oh, Yoochun-ya. Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Kim Junsu, pacarku."

"_Annyong Haseyo_, Park Yoochun _imnida_. Aku teman baik pacarmu." Yoochun mengulurkan tangan dan mengedipkan matanya. (Laki-laki ini, bukannya membungkukkan badan seperti yang di lakukan orang lain, tapi malah bersikap genit dengan pacar teman sendiri. hahaaaa)

"_Annyeong Haseyo_, Kim Junsu _imnida_." Balas Junsu hanya membungkukkan badannya saja.

Yoochun menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan merasa sedikit malu dengan tingkahnya.

"_Chagi_, aku mau menemui orang tuaku dulu. Tunggu lah disini sebentar nanti aku datang lagi. Yoochun-ah, tolong jaga pacarku selama aku pergi."

"Okay, dia aman bersamaku."

"Aku pergi dulu, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Changmin menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"_Ne, Oppa_."

Changmin melepaskan tangannya pelan-pelan dan berajak meninggalkan pacar dan temannya. ( dasar laki-laki, tadi bilangnya tidak akan melepaskan tanganku. Tidak konsisten). Sementara Yoochun terus mengamati Junsu. Awal yang baik, dia menyukai penampilan wanita ini. Sederhana tapi tetap sangat anggun. (Wahhh, gimana ya selanjutya)

Ikuti teruuusss….

Di tempat lain…

"_Eomma, Appa_." Sapa Changmin kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

Tampak di sana ada rekan bisnis ayahnya dan istrinya serta seorang gadis yang berpenampilan sangan elegan dan berkelas. Changmin sangat mengenal baik kedua orang itu. Apa lagi gadis itu, dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya.

"_Annyong Haseyo, Ahjushi, Ahjuma_." Sapa Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Annyong Haseyo_, Changmin-ah." Balas mereka secara bergantian.

"Hey, _oppa_." Sapa Kyuhyun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ahh." Balas Changmin yang sedikit risih dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah datang sepertinya acara pertama sudah bisa di mulai." Ucap ibu Changmin yang memang terlihat lebih aktif dari ayahnya ini, dia terlihat memegang kendali dalam keluarganya.

Seraya ibunya membuka acara dan menyapa para tamu undangan, Changmin pergi hendak menjemput Junsu. Changmin melepaskan gandengan Kyuhyun. "_Oppa_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menemui teman sebentar." Jawab Changmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**Kembali ke tempat Yoochun dan Junsu berada**…

"Kau sangat pemalu rupanya. Dari tadi diam saja, apabila aku tanya hanya menjawab seperlunya aja. Ya, sepertinya kau ku panggil putri malu saja. Sangat cocok untukmu." Yoochun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hambar di antara mereka.

Sementara Junsu masih tetap membisu...

"Junsu Chagi-ahh, kau ikut denganku sekarang." Changmin menarik tangan Junsu cepat lalu membawanya ke orang tuanya. "Oh ya, _Gomawo_. Kau telah menjaga kekasihku." Ucap Changmin kepada temannya itu. Yoochun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Changmin dan Junsu sampai ke dekat orang tua Changmin. Changmin terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Dan sekarang, ada satu pengumuman penting yang akan umumkan kepada kalian semua. Ini bukan hanya tentang pemersatuan dua keluarga, tetapi juga dua perusahaan besar. Malam ini, putra tunggal kami, Shim Changmin akan resmi bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, putri tunggal Mr. Cho Jungshin." Ucap ibu Changmin yang di iringi tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang membuat meriah suasana malam itu.

Seperti petir yang menyambar di hari yang sangat cerah. Jantung Junsu seolah akan berhenti berdetak. Darahnya seolah tidak mengalir lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan butiran-butiran air mata jatuh perlahan dari pipinya yang chubby.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Junsu, Changmin mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencana orang tuanya ini, Changmin sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perlahan tangan kedua pasang kekasih ini terlepas.

Yoochun juga sangat terkejut dengan pengumuman yang baru saja di dengarnya ini. Matanya langsung melihat ke arah Junsu.

Junsu gemetar, kakinya mundur perlahan. Dan hatinya menyuruhnya berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Tidak lama berselang, Junsu mengikuti perintah hatinya itu. Changmin tanpa berpikir panjang mengejar Junsu, begitu juga Yoochun. Ibu Changmin yang melihat kejadian itupun ikut mengejar mereka bertiga. Tamu undangan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tidak hanya terlihat bingung melihat kejadian itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berdiri di samping ibunya cukup mengerti dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Karena dia dan ibunya Changmin sudah tahu semua tentang hubungan Changmin Junsu. Dan mereka sudah merencanakan malam ini untuk memisahkan Changmin dan Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, berhenti." Setelah sampai di halaman depan rumahnya, akhirnya Changmin berhasil menyusul Junsu dan menahannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, _Oppa_?" tanya Junsu dengan menahan Isak tangisnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang kita pergi saja dari sini. Kau ikut denganku." Changmin menarik tangan Junsu.

"Jangan lakukan itu Shim Changmin. _Eomma_ mohon berhenti." Perintah ibunya sambil memegang tangan anaknya itu.

"_Eomma,_ apa maksud semua ini." Tanya Changmin menatap tajam ibunya.

"_Eomma_ rasa kau dan pacarmu itu cukup pintar untuk mengerti semua ini tanpa umma jelaskan. Sekarang juga kau ikut _Eomma_ masuk."

"_Aniyo, Eomma_."Bantah Changmin.

"Kau sangat mengenal _Eomma-_kan Changmin, jangan membantahku, atau kau ingin melihat malam ini juga aku mati karena tidak tahan menanggung malu karena perbuatanmu itu." Ancam ibunya balas menatap tajam putranya itu.

Changmin menyerah mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Dia melepas genggaman tangan Junsu perlahan. Air matanya menetes perlahan, hatinya menolak semua ini, tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghianati ibunya untuk memilihnya wanita yang di cintainya.

Ibu Changmin menarik putranya itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan di ikuti Kyuhyun yang tersenyum puas melihat kejadian itu. Pandangan Changmin tidak lepas dari Junsu sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan seorang pelayan menutup pintu. Changmin tidak bisa melihat Junsu lagi. Junsu masih berdiri terpaku. Air matanya semaikn deras mengalir. Dia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sementara Yoochun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menyaksikan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Yoochun membuka ponselnya yang berbunyi. Pesan dari Changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Junsu pulang. _Aku percaya padamu, tolong aku._

Dengan cepat Yoochun berlari ke arah Mobilnya dan menuju Junsu yang terlihat berhenti menunggu Taksi. Yoochun segera turun menghampiri Junsu. "Hei Putri malu, Maksudku Kim Junsu. Aku di perintahkan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Naiklah." Perintah Yoochun yang menarik tangan Junsu ke dalam mobil tanpa kompromi.

Di dalam mobil Junsu hanya diam saja. Dan dia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Yoochun tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menanyakan alamat Junsu.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, sebaiknya lakukan saja. Karena kalau menahan tangis, dadamu akan sesak." Yoochun berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Junsu tetap diam saja. Dia hanya diam membisu, dan memandang lurus kedepan tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya sangat kacau. Dia mengumpulkan tenaganya agar tidak terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa bila nanti sampai di rumahnya. Sepertinya dia menumpahkan semuanya bila nanti dia telah sampai di kamarnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah sampai. " dengan sigap, Yoochun ingin keluar dan ingin membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Junsu membuka pintunya dan membungkukkan badannya lalu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menunggu Yoochun pergi terlebih dahulu.

Yoochun terus memperhatikan Junsu sampai dia masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak terlihat lagi olehnya. Yoochun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Junsu.

Di dalam rumah, tampak lengah sepertinya kedua adiknya telah tidur. Dan kebetulan kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Jadi, Junsu tidak harus berbohong untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sedang terluka kepada keluarganya. Junsu langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan menghabiskan malam ini dengan menangis…..

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, hidup Junsu dan Changmin berubah. Hari-hari mereka jalani seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup. Di tempat Junsu berada, ia terus berusaha menutupi perasaannya di depan seluruh anggota keluarga. Tidak mau terus menerus menutupi perasaannya, akhirnya Junsu menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua adiknya. Sementara orang tuanya yang memang tidak megetahui masalahnya tidak terlalu peka terhadap perubahan sikap anaknya sulungnya itu. Sekarang Junsu jarang dan hampir tidak pernah lagi tersenyum.

Sementara di tempat lain, hidup Changmin seolah di kendarai oleh ibunya. Changmin di persiapkan untuk melakukan pernikahan dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam hal ini, Changmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan dia tidak berhak memilih untuk cintanya sendiri.

Setelah ikut terlibat dalam masalah yang di alami Changmin dan Junsu, Yoochun seolah tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Junsu. Apalagi dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Sama seperti hari yang sebelumnya di jalani Junsu, tetapi dengan hati yang berubah. Junsu tetap berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya. Di pagi hari dia kuliah, dan sorenya kadang-kadang dia menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ibunya yang mempunyai toko bunga. Sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah, Junsu berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya hari pernikahan Changmin tiba. Junsu tetap berusaha tegar dan tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya kepada orang-orang sekitarnya.

Hari ini, pagi minggu yang sangat cerah tetapi tidak secerah hati Junsu, dia memilih untuk menggantikan ibunya di toko bunga. Walaupun hari ini dia harus kehilangan laki-laki yang sangat di cintainya untuk selamanya. Tapi Junsu tidak mau menghabiskan hari ini hanya untuk menangis. Cukup malam itu dia menangis karena masalah ini.

Di tempat pernikahan, semua siap. Satu jam lagi upacaranya akan di mulai. Di kamarnya, Changmin sangat gelisa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membawa Junsu bersamanya. Untuk melakukan rencananya, dia meminta Yoochun membantunya. Dengan agak sedikit keberatan, Yoochun menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Yoochun tiba ketempat Junsu. Dia melihat gadis itu sibuk dengan bunga-bunga yag cantik di depannya. Tampak tidak ada raut kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajanya. Yoochun memberanikan diri mendekati Junsu.

Junsu menyadari keberadaan Yoochun. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa kesini, bukannya kau harusnya ada di tempat acaranya." Junsu langsung menanyakan kecurigaannya.

"Pesan Changmin, sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan mungkin utuk terakhir kalinya, Dia ingin berbicara denganmu dulu. Jadi kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Jelas Yoochun.

Junsu Nampak terlihat berfikit. "_Ne_, baiklah. " jawab Junsu mengabulkan permintaan Changmin.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di tempat di mana Changmin telah menunggu mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu turun dari Mobil. Mata sepasang kekasih ini saling menatap penuh kepiluan dan berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat Changmin mendekap Junsu di pelukannya. Junsu hanya diam, tidak membalas ataupun memberontak. Air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita tinggalkan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru. Kita berdua saja, hanya ada kau dan aku." Pinta Changmin kepada Junsu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Aniyo, Oppa_. Kau harus kembali kepernikahanmu. _Yeoja_ itu dan _Eomma_-mu telah menunggumu. Jangan menyakati _Eomma_-mu hanya karena aku. Cobalah berusaha menerima semua ini." Jawab Junsu.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku harus menikah, itu yang kau mau."

"Ini bukan ke inginku. Tapi ini memang yang harus terjadi. Jangan menentang _Eomma_-mu, Karena akhirnya kau akan menyesal. Selamat tinggal _Oppa_, selamat untuk penikahanmu." Junsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku.

Changmin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya terdiam dan tidak berusaha mencegah Junsu pergi. Changmin hanya memandang Junsu yang terus menjauh dan sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang.

"Shim Changmin, _Eomma_-mu tidak sadarkan diri, setelah mengetahui kau tidak ada ditempat itu. Aku baru saja di kabari oleh ayahku. Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum masalah menjadi lebih besar." Ucap Yoochun membangunkan Changmin dari lamunannya.

"_Mwo?_ _Eomma_-ku kenapa?" Changmin sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya barusan. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali." Untuk terakhir kalinya Changmin memandang Junsu yang berjalan semakin jauh. Changmin dan Yoochun melajukan mobil ke arah rumah Changmin. Changmin terus melihat Junsu dari kaca spion mobil. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Dia terus melihat Junsu sampai akhirnya kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Dan akhirnya, Changmin menerima pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Semua berjalan lancar seperti yang di inginkan oleh ibunya.

.

.

Sementara setelah acara pernikahan itu, Yoochun memilih untuk pergi menemui Junsu. Hatinya terus gelisa memikirkan gadis itu. Yoochun sampai di tempat Junsu lagi. Dia melihat gadis itu menangis. Yoochun terus memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hari dimana Junsu dan Changmin benar-benar berakhir. Yoochun kembali datang ke toko bunga milik Junsu. Keadaan Junsu sudah jauh lebih baik, walaupun dia tidak tersenyum.

"_Annyong_ _haseyo._" Sapa Yoochun seraya membungkukkan badannya saat tiba di depan Junsu.

Junsu hanya balas membungkukkan badannya

"_Annyeong haseyo_."

"Tolong rangkaikan bunga mawar untukku." Pinta Yoochun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak lama menunggu, serangkai bunga mawar yang di pesan Yoochun datang.

Yoochun langsung membayar. "_Gomawo_." Ucap Yoochun lalu pergi.

"Ne…"

Tidak lama setelah Yoochun pergi, ibu Junsu datang. Junsu segera pergi menuju kampusnya dengan di antar oleh ayahnya. Sesampainya di kampus, dia langsung menuju kelasnya, seperti biasa Junsu duduk di kursi yang biasa di dudukinya. Di kursi itu terlihat serangkai bunga mawar. Junsu mengenal bunga itu. Seperti bunga yang tadi di rangkainya. Junsu membaca pesan yang tertulis di kertas itu. _Putri Malu, Aku ingin mengundangmu makan siang ini. Datanglah ke café di dekat kampusmu._

"Ige mwoya?..." Junsu meletakkan bunga itu di laci mejanya lalu mengeluarkan buku karena kelas sudah di mulai.

.

.

Setelah kelas usai, Junsu teringat kiriman bunga yang di terimanya tadi. Setelah berfikir keras, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang ke café itu. Setelah sampai di sana, Junsu melihat seorang Namja yang di kenalnya. Dia adalah Park Yoochun. Yoochun melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Junsu berjalan ke arah Yoochun, dan langsung memperlihatkan kiriman bunga itu kepada Yoochun.

Tanpa menunggu Junsu bertanya, Yoochun sudah mengerti maksud Junsu. "Ya, aku yang mengirim bunga itu untukmu. "

"Untuk apa?" tanya Junsu sedikit bingung.

"Karena aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Jawab Yoochun sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Junsu sangat terkejut. Seolah tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa? Apa kau sedang bercanda, ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda dan aku rasa aku serius dengan ucapanku."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras." Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang terlihat tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatku…. Su-ie…"

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Yoochun terus berusaha mendekati Junsu. Tapi gadis ini tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Junsu cukup tahu tipe laki-laki seperti apa Yoochun itu. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Junsu menerima Yoochun sebagai temannya.

"Hey, Putri Malu." Sapa Yoochun yang sedari tadi menunggu Junsu keluar dari kelas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, sepertinya panggilan itu memang tidak cocok untukmu. Ternyata kau itu gadis yang banyak bicara. Aku ternyata salah menilaimu."

"Hey, hari ini kau maukan menemaniku makan siang. Tenang saja aku yang traktir." Yoochun langsung menarik tangan Junsu ke tempat mobilnya terparkir dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Junsu.

"Kau itu suka sekali memaksa sih." Rutuk Junsu ketika mereka berada didalam mobil.

"Habis kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak mau…"

Junsu hanya mendengus kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat Yeoja imut ini cemberut. Sungguh menggemaskan!

Mereka makan di tempat pertama kali Yoochun mengajak Junsu makan, CoffeCojje.

.

.

Setelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya di toko, Junsu di telpon ibunya agar segera pulang. Karena ada hal penting yang akan di putuskan olehnya. Junsu sampai di rumahnya dan melihat sebuah mobil yang tak di kenalnya berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Tadaima~." Sapa Junsu kepada semua orang yang ada di rumah. Seluruh keluarga telah kumpul di ruang tamu dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah keberadaan Park Yoochun dan kedua orang tuanya. Junsu segera memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badannya. Kedua orang tua Yoochun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Saat itu semua orang terus memperhatikannya, ini membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Su, kemari lah. Mengapa kau terus berdiri disitu." Perintah ibunya kepadanya. Junsu mendekati ibunya dan duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Ya Junsu-ya, mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini orang tua Yoochun akan datang melamar. Kalau kau bilang, kitakan bisa mempersiapkan acaranya." Ibu Junsu langsung menjelaskan semuanya. Junsu sangat terkejut. Spontan dia melihat kearah Yoochun.

"Tidak apa-apa _Ahjumma_, aku yang melarangnya untuk bilang. Ini supaya kalian tidak terlalu repot."

"_MWO?_ Lamaran? Apa _Eomma_ tidak salah bicara?" tanya Junsu kepada ibunya.

"Mengapa kau terkejut begitu. Bukannya kalian sudah lama mempersiapkan semua ini?" tanya ibu Junsu.

"_Eomma, Appa, Ahjushi _dan_ Ahjumma_ Kim. Kami berdua ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Kami permisi sebentar. " Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu keluar rumah.

"Ya, Park Yoochun-sii. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kerumahku dan melamarku. Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu." Junsu spontan langsung menanyakan soal acara lamaran yang di lakukan Yoochun kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun berlutut di hadapan Junsu. "Kim Junsu-sii, aku mohon tolong aku. Saat ini _Appa_-ku sakit parah, dokter bilang kalau hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Keinginan terakhirnya adalah melihat putra tunggalnya segera menikah. Sementara aku tidak punya kekasih yang akan aku nikahi. Hanya kau teman wanita yang aku kenal. Aku tahu kalau sebelumnya aku bilang dulu padamu, kau akan menolakku. Aku mohon, tolonglah aku Su-ie." Yoochun memelas, wajahnya seperti dipaksakan untuk menangis saja.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon! jangan membuatnya kecewa karena kau menolak putranya yang tampan ini. Aku berjanji ini hanya sementara, setidaknya sampai _Appa_-ku keadaannya membaik."

Junsu terdiam sejenak. Dia melihat kedalam rumah. Kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yoochun sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Junsu tidak bisa membayangkan bila malam ini dia melihat penyakit ayah Yoochun kambuh karena dia menolak lamaran ini. "B-baiklah. A-aku mau menikah denganmu." Yoochun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Junsu.

"_Gomawo_ Su-ie… _Jeongmal gomawo_~"

"Yak! Tapi ini cuma pura-pura."

Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku Su-ie. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati. "_Nde… arasseo!"_

"Yak! Lepaskan pelukanmu!"

"_Shireo_! Sebentar saja Su-ie. Heheee."

.

.

Hari pernikahaan Kim Junsu & Park Yoochun

Di kediaman mempelai wanita~

Junsu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang di pakainya. Dia hanya sendiri berada di kamar itu. Sementara seluruh keluarga sibuk dengan pembagian tugas masing-masing.

"Apa benar yang ku lakukan ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru saja berpisah dengan pacarku, dan sekarang aku akan menikah dengan sahabat mantan pacarku sendiri. Rasanya memang sangat aneh menjalani ini. Aku bekum cukup lama mengenal Park Yoochun." Junsu ragu. Dia menatap wajah cantiknya di depan cermin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja putri malu? Tampaknya wajahmu sangat tegang? Apa kau mulai ragu?" sepertinya Yoochun tidak menepati janjinya, dia tetap menaggil Junsu dengan sebutan putri malu. Yoochun menatap lekat kepada calon istrinya.

"Aku….." Junsu menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku saat upacara nanti kau hanya harus mengikuti semua yang aku katakan saja dan jangan pikirkan apa-apa. " Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar itu. Yoochun menyerahkan Junsu ke tangan ayahnya, lalu dia melangkah menuju altar.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar di iringi sang ayah. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlintas semua yang telah di alaminya, tentang Changmin dan semua kenangan masa lalunya. Junsu berusaha keras tersenyum dan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia membuka matanya tepat saat Yoochun menyambut tangannya. Mata Yoochun seolah berkata Percayalah padaku, Suie.

.

.

Di kamar sebuah hotel berbintang di seoul…

Yoochun sibuk dengan layar ponselnya. Sementara Junsu sudah tertidur pulas setelah upacara pernikahan mereka yang melelahkan. Yoochun menatap tersenyum istrinya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Junsu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi sebenarnya memang tidak benar-benar tidur.

Yoochun sampai di tepi sebuah kolam renang di hotel itu. Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat Yoochun mondar-mandir di sebelah kolam itu. Junsu berniat membiarkan Yoochun di luar, tetapi hatiya tidak tega dan akhirnya dia menghampiri Yoochun.

"Ya, Park Yoochun-ssi. Mengapa kau di sini. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Oh, ternyata benar kau belum tidur. Jangan pura-pura di depanku. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan mulai dengan berteman saja? Bagaimana?"

"Bukannya dari dulu memang seperti itu."

"Bukan itu, maksudku tidak usah merasa canggung denganku, bersikaplah biasa saja. Dari kita datang tadi kau terlihat sangat cemas. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _Yeobo_, atau Chunnie atau baby atau…" Yoochun beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka.

"_Mwooo? Ani…."_ Junsu mencela perkataan Yoochun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Hei, aku mau naik sekarang. Apa kau mau terus disini?" Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu dan menggandeng bahunya lalu menyerat paksa istrinya.

"Ya, lepaskan aku." Tolak Junsu.

Bukannya melepaskan, Yoochun dengan sigap menggendong istrinya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka tanpa peduli Junsu yang terus berteriak dengan suara bak lumba-lumbanya.

.

.

Setelah hampir sebulan pernikahan mereka….

Mereka menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya seperti sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi mereka belum sepenuhnya menjadi suami istri yang saling mencintai seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Bahkan mereka belum pernah bersentuhan. (hahahaaaaa)

"Ya, Yoochun-ya. Bisa tidak kau meletakkan sepatumu pada tempatnya." Junsu melotot menatap Yoochun yang hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya. Yoochun baru saja pulang kerja.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka mengomel ya? Bukannya tugas seorang istri itu adalah membereskan rumah. " Yoochun berjaan kearah kulkas lalu menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan meneguknya.

"Haaaa, aku ini adalah calon wanita karier, jadi jangan menyuruhku melakukan tugas pembantu." Junsu tetap membereskan sepatu Yoochun meskupun dia selalu mengomel.

.

.

Junsu menatap jam dinding. Dia bersiap-siap di depan televisi. Sebentar lagi Drama kesukaannya akan di mulai.

"Aigoooo Micky tampan sekali…." Puji Junsu kepada sang actor utama di drama yang sedang di tontonnya itu, Rooftop Prince.

Secara tiba-tiba Yoochun merampas remote televisi dari tangan Junsu dan mengganti channel televisi. Yoochun menonton pertandingan bola Korea melawan Jepang dalam pertandingan persahabatan.

"Ya, Yoochun-ya. Mengapa kau menggantinya?" Junsu menatap geram Yoochun.

"Hahhh.. dari pada kau melihat drama yang membosankan itu, lebih baik kau ke dapur lalu masak makanan buatku." Yoochun balas menatapnya melotot.

"Kembalikan remotenya padaku. "

Junsu berusaha mengambil remote tv nya dari tangan Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun berusaha mempertahankan remotenya. Mereka berkelahi seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan. Tidak sengaja Junsu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Yoochun. Mereka saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Terdiam dan bahkan tidak bergerak dalam waktu beberapa detik. Terlihat pipi chubby Junsu memerah merona saat dia sadar bibirnya menyentuh pipi Yoochun.

"Hei, putri malu. Mau sampai kapan kau mau terus berada di atas tubuhku. Sadarlah, kau itu berat sekali." Yoochun berkata membuat Junsu cepat bangun.

"Ya.. Park Yoochun…" Junsu berhenti berkata saat melihat Yoochun memegang pipinya sendiri sambil tersenyum menatap dirinya.

Tidak tahan menahan perasaan malunya, akhirnya Junsu pergi dari situ menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Yoochun tetap menatapnya sambil tesenyum. Junsu segera menutup pintunya dan bersandar di balik pintu itu sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Junsu merasakan jantungnya berdegup agak kencang. Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa di sadarinya.

.

.

_Aku di café dekat kampus. _Junsu membalas sms Yoochun.

"Junsu-ya, aku pulang duluan ya. Bukankah suamimu sudah jalan kesini?" kedua teman Junsu membereskan tasnya dan bersiap mau pergi.

"Apa tidak bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? " bujuk Junsu kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Kau tau sendirikan _Eomma_-ku itu sangat cerewet. Dari tadi dia terus menelepon menyuruh aku pulang."

"Huhhh… _arasso_." Junsu menghela nafas menandakan kekesalannya.

"Ya sudah. Kami pulang dulu ya."

Kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang terus menatap pintu café berharap Yoochun segera datang. Lima belas menit berlalu.

"Akan ku hitung sampai lima. Kalau dia tidak datang, dia benar-benar akan mati." Celetuk Junsu sambil melihat terus ke arah pintu

"1 2 3….aishhh… 4, 4 1/2 , 5." Junsu berhenti menghitung lalu menunjuk jari manisnya ke arah pintu. Tepat hitungan ke 5, Yoochun datang dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Aku rasa aku aman. Karena tepat di hitungan kelima aku sampai." Yoochun tersenyum puas dengan keberhasilannya.

Junsu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yoochun. Dia mengambil tas di sampingnya lalu beranjak pergi. Dengan sigap Junsu mengikutinya lalu menggenggam dan menarik tangan Junsu. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Yoochun.

"Berhenti." Suara seorang laki-laki yang datang dari samping mobil Yoochun.

Sepertinya suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua. Ya, Shim Changmin. Mantan kekasih Junsu dan sahabat baik Yoochun. Yoochun secara refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Junsu.

"Changmin-ah"

"Minnie _oppa_?"

"Rupanya kalian masih ingat padaku. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Junsu-ya, apa karena ini dulu kau tidak mau pergi denganku. Apa sebenarnya kalian berkhianat di belakangku selama ini." Changmin meninggikan nada suaranya. Dia tampak begitu marah kepada kedua orang di depannya itu.

_"Aniyo_. Tidak seperti itu, _oppa_. Tolong jangan salah paham. Kami bisa menjelaskan semua ini."

"Changmin-ah, _mian_. Aku melakukan ini…"

"Diam kau. Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu." Changmin menatap tajam Yoochun. Dia mulai menggempalkan tangannya.

BUGH… terdengar suara pukulan keras melayang tepat di wajah Yoochun. Ini membuatnya terjatuh. Changmin sepertinya belum menghentikan aksinya. Tangannya akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya.

"_Aniyo_, jangan pukul suamiku." Tanpa di sadarinya, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Junsu.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa?" Changmin menatap pilu Junsu yang mulai menitis air matanya. Dia menahan pukulannya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak perlu mendengarkan apa-apa lagi dari kalian." Changmin menahan tetesan air matanya. Matanya nampak menahan amara yang begitu besar.

"_Oppa,_ aku mohon tolong jangan salah paham. Ini semua ada penjelasannya. Sebenarnya aku…" Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya saat Yoochun menggengam tangannya. Dia menyadari Yoochun tidak mau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Masuk lah ke dalam mobil. Kita pulang." Yoochun membukakan pintu mobil.

Junsu menuruti perintah Yoochun. Di ikuti Yoochun masuk kedalam mobil. Yoochun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka. Didalam mobil Junsu hanya terdiam. Dia sesak menahan isaknya. Sementara Yoochun hanya bisa melihat Junsu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah. Junsu langsung menuju kamar mereka tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun. Yoochun menahan tangan Junsu dan membuatnya berhenti.

"_Mian. Mianhae_ Su-ie. Ini terjadi karena salahku." Yochun mulai mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membenciku. Karena dulu kami saling mencintai. Dia pasti sangat menderita menerima ini semua. Dulu aku melepaskannya, karena tidak ingin membuatnya menderita. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan." Junsu tidak tahan lagi menahan isaknya. Akhirnya dia menumpahkannya.

Yoochu menarik istrinya kedalam dekapannya. "Jangan kuatir. Akulah yang akan menyelesaikan ini semua. Melihatnya menderita aku juga menderita."

"_Ne_." Junsu menjawab singkat.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan menderita."

.

.

_Aniyo, jangan pukul suamiku. _Kata-kata itu selalu terlintas di dalam pikiran Yoochun.

Yoochun duduk di sebuah kursi tamu di sebuah kantor mewah. Dia sedang berada di kantor Changmin.

"Ada apa lagi kau mencariku." Changmin memasuki rungannya.

"Sebenarnya, kami menikah karena aku…" Yoochun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sangat ragu melakukan ini semua. Dia tahu kalau dia melakukan ini mungkin dia akan kehilangan Junsu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat dua orang yang dia sayangi ini terus salah paham. Yoochun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

Junsu bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang berada di kampusnya. Dia terlihar sibuk membuka dan menutup ponselnya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Changmin _oppa_ dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. "

"_Aniyo_, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. _Mian _Su." Changmin duduk di samping Junsu.

"_Oppa_. Maksudmu apa?" Junsu terkejat dengan kedatangan pria yang baru saja ingin di jumpainya itu.

"Yoochun sudah menjelaskn semuanya." Ucap Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak marah? aku bersedia menikah dengannya, Ini hanya karena _Appa_-nya sakit dan…"

"_Aniyo_. Yoochun telah membohongimu. _Appa_-nya baik-baik saja. Dia melakukan ini agar kau tidak menolaknya."

Junsu sangat shock mmendengarnya. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. "_Mwo? _Kau pasti sedang bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin."

"Itulah yang dia katakan padaku. Su, kembalilah padaku. Aku akan segera bercerai dengan istriku." Changmin menggenggam tangan Junsu dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Junsu melepaskan cepat tangan Changmin. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Tak ia pedulikan Changmin yang terus memanggilnya.

.

.

Junsu sampai di rumah. Dia membereskan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Air matanya menetes perlahan melewati pipi halusnya. Tanpa di sadarinya, Yoochun sudar berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Putri malu, kau…"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku benci mendengarnya." Suara Junsu tinggi.

"Su-ie, apa kau akan meninggalkanku. Dan kembali ke Changmin?"

"Mengapa kau membohongiku. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Semenjak hari itu melihatmu menangis. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Aku ingin menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu. Mungkin aku telah membohongimu soal _Appa_-ku, tapi perasaanku tidak bohong. Aku mencitaimu Junsu-ya. "

"Aku… memang terluka saat itu. Tapi bukan berarti hal ini bisa kau lakukan."

"_Mian_…"

"Aku tidak tahu, bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak." Junsu menyeret kopernya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuk berada di hatimu." Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"_Aniyo_. Aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri ini semua. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Junsu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yoochun. Junsu tetap pergi tanpa ragu.

Sementara Yoochun hanya terpaku di tempatnya, tak berusaha lagi menahan Junsu….

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melarikan diri. Apa sebaiknya kau menghubungi keluargamu saja." Eunhyuk memeluk dan mengelus lembut surai halus Junsu, sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluargaku cemas. Apa kau keberatan menampungku disini?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau ini. Aku hanya memberikan saran. Ya Su, ponselmu berbunyi, dari Changmin. Apa kau mau mengangkatnya."

"Kau saja yang angkat. Bilang saja aku sudah tidur."

"Baiklah. Wah sepertinya ini ada sms dari suamimu juga."

"Hapus saja."

.

.

Junsu mulai membuka matanya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air bening. Dia teringat semua yang telah terjadi. Kini ia hanya berbaring malas disofa ruang tamu Eunhyuk.

"Ya, mengapa pagi-pagi menangis. Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Junsu terkejut dan segera menghapus air matanya. Tanpa banyak komentar, Junsu menuruti semua perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, Su, di luar ada seseorang mencarimu."

"_Nuguya_? "

"Dia…"

"_Oppa_."

Eunhyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Junsu-ya." Changmin langsung menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku telah bercerai dengan istriku. Aku memutuskan akan pergi ke Jepang besok." Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Junsu.

"_Mwo_? Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin dalam waktu tiga sampai lima tahun. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Kita akan memulai dari awal lagi dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi di sini. Bagaimana?" Changmin menatap penuh harap Junsu.

"Aku…" Junsu menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau? soal keluargamu, kita akan hadapi bersama. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu agar aku bisa berada di sisimu lagi. Selama ini kita sudah cukup menderita. Aku rasa kau dan aku, kita pantas bahagia." Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memutuskan semua ini." Junsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin.

"_Ne, arasso_, aku akan menunggumu di bandara besok sampai kau datang. Aku yakin kau akan datang, jangan terlambat. Aku mohon."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yoochun telah berada di belakang mereka berdua dan mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan. _Apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali padanya. Baiklah, akan segera mengurus perceraian kita. Aku harap dengan begini, kau bisa memaafkan ku, agar aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku._ Yoochun mengirimkan sms kepada Junsu.

Junsu membuka ponselnya yang berbunyi dan sedikit ragu ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Dia melihat Yoochun dari kejauhan. Chunnie….

.

.

Hari itu datang juga. Hari dimana dia harus memutuskan berada di sisi seseorang yang ia cintai. Hati Junsu benar-benar bimbang. Yang dia tahu selama ini orang yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Changmin. Junsu mulai membereskan barangnya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk berada di sisi Changmin.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi. Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu disini."

"Hidupku sudah kacau saat dulu aku membiarkan orang yang aku cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Dan bodohnya aku membiarkan itu terjadi. "

"Baiklah, aku akan mendukungmu kalau ini yang terbaik. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan sering mengabariku saat kau sampai ke jepang." Eunhyuk memeluk Junsu.

"Ne. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku akan jelaskan dengan mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Taksinya sudah datang, aku pergi ya. _Gomawo_ Hyukkie-ya." Junsu melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Junsu menyeret kopernya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan memasuki taksi.

.

.

Di bandara terlihat Changmin menunggu Junsu. Dia terus melihat ke pintu masuk. Keyakinan Changmin masih seratus persen. Junsu akan datang untuknya.

.

.

Taksi melaju ke arah bandara. Hati Junsu kembali diselimuti keraguan. Dia kembali teringat Yoochun dan semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Ini benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Junsu kembali mencoba menegarkan hatinya untuk melanjutkan ini. Tapi bayangan Yoochun semakin kuat dan memenuhi seisi kepalanya.

.

.

Changmin masih memandangi pintu masuk bandara. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya. Tidak bisa di pungkirinya, keyakinannya sudah berkurang bahkan tinggal enam puluh persen.

.

.

"_Ahjushi_, tolong putar balik." Perintah Junsu kepada supir taksi itu.

"Bukannya nona akan ke bandara? Mengapa putar balik, apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya supir itu sedikit bingung.

"Mengapa _Ahjushi _cerewet sekali. Aku harus menyelamatkan pernikahanku sebelum semuaya terlambat."

Taksi langsung berbelok dan menuju sebuah kantor mewah. Setelah sebelumnya Junsu memberi tahu tujuannya.

.

.

Junsu langsung keluar dari taksi tanpa membayarnya. "Hey nona. Kau belum membayar ongkosmu." Teriak supir taksi itu. Junsu tidak mendengar, dia terus berlari cepat memasuki kantor itu dan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Setelah sampai Junsu tanpa ragu membuka pintu ruangan mewah itu. Di ruangan itu terlihat Yoochun dengan seseorang pria paruh baya memakai kaca mata sedang membicarakan hal penting. Yoochun terlihat sedang menandatangani sebuah dokumen. Dia terkejut saat melihat Junsu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar telah melakukan itu?" Junsu menahan isaknya.

"Su-ie, kau… Pak Shin, kau boleh pergi."

"Ne, _Sajangnim_." Pria itu menundukkan badannya kepada Yoochun dan Junsu yang di ikuti Yoochun dan Junsu pula.

"Bukan kah kau akan…"

"Beberapa saat sebelum pergi aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu. Aku sadar cinta itu memang harus di perjuangkan. Walaupun caramu salah, tapi kau tidak membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi darimu. Aku ingin kau tetap jangan menyerah, karena aku rasa aku juga mulai mencitaimu."

"_Mwo_? Kau serius? Aku benar-benar senang mendengar ini." Yoochun langsung menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Changmin menyadari peluangnya tinggal tiga puluh persen saat pesawat akan berangkat. Changmin menyeret kopernya menuju pintu masuk.

.

.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis?" Yoochun menghapus air mata Junsu yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Tapi bukankah kau telah menceraikanku. _Mian_, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Dan bodohnya tadi aku tidak menelponmu saja agar kau membatalkan perceraian kita saja. Aku…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu?" Junsu meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hahahhha… kau ini, apa kau pikir mengurus surat cerai semuda itu. Yang aku tanda tangani itu adalah laporan keuangan perusahaan. Kau bodoh sekali putri malu." Yoochun tertawa geli melihat tingkah istrinya.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau…" Junsu menghentikan kata-katanya saat bibir Yoochun mendekap lembut bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir merah istrinya. Junsu memejamkan matanya membiarkan sentuhan hangat itu memanjakan bibirnya.

Yoochun melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia membuka ponselny dan membuka pesan dari Changmin. _Aku rasa peluangku sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya melepaskannya, kalau kau coba menyakitinya maka aku akan merebutnya darimu. Terima kasih kau dulu telah menjaganya hingga sekarang. _

_._

_._

Pesawat Changmin akan segera berangkat. "Aku telah berjuang hingga akhir." Changmmin memasuki pesawat.

.

.

"Hahahaa,_ pabbo_!" Yoochun mencubit gemas pipi chubby istrinya.

_"Oppa!_" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yoochun tak tahan untuk tak menjamah bibir merah merona.

Kembali Yoochun menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir plum Junsu dengan lembut. Yoochun menggigit pelan bibir bawah istrinya, membuat Junsu membuka sedikit mulutnya hingga lidah Yoochun berhasil menjalajahi mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya bermain dan mengabsent gigi-gigi rapi Junsu. Kini tangan Junsu sudah mengalung di leher Yoochun.

"Eummhph~ C-chunnie…"

Kreeek~

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka seseorang… Segera mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu..

"_Mianhae_ nona, kau harus membayar ongkosmu dan mengambil kopermu di dalam taksiku." Paman supir taksi terlihat sedikit tidak enak melihat kejadian itu. Merekapun jadi salah tingkah.

"_Mianhae, Ahjushi_. Baiklah aku akan bayar dan mengambil koperku. _Mian_." Junsu membungkuk kepada supir taksi itu.

"_Yeobo_~ nanti kita lanjutkan dirumah nde…" bisik Yoochun seraya menahan tangan Junsu yang hendak keluar dari ruangan.

Junsu hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah di buatnya. Segera saja ia keluar dari ruangan itu…

.

.

Walaupun sudah hampir tiga bulan bersama dalam pernikahan, namun Yoochun dan Junsu sama sekali belum sepenuhnya menjadi suami istri, dengan kata lain, Yoochun belum pernah sama sekali menyentuh istrinya, meskipun ia sangat ingin selama ini.

Junsu kini terduduk di tepi ranjang mereka, menunggu Chunnie-nya pulang. Mengingat kejadian di kantor Yoochun tadi sudah membuatnya merona kembali. Kini Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan kala mendengar derap langkah seseorang memasuki rumah mereka, ia tahu persis siapa itu.

Junsu beranjak keluar kamar namun kini Yoochun sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"_Y-yeobo_… s-selamat datang…" ucap Junsu sedikit gugup. Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup Junsu yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Mandilah, aku sudah siapkan air hangat…"

"_Nde_, Su-ie…" Yoochun menarik pinggang Junsu dan mengecup sekilas kening Junsu-nya.

"Aku menunggumu di meja makan~" ucap Junsu setelah Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya.

.

.

**Lemon Time! Skip if don't Like #NOBASH**

**!**

Yoochun meraih tubuh mungil Junsu dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi Junsu berbaring membelakangi Yoochun.

"Su-ie…."

"_N-ne oppa_…"

Yoochun mengerti Junsu saat ini sedang dilanda kegugupan berusaha membuat suasana serileks mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, ini akan menjadi malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

"Hadap sini dong…"

Junsu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun. Terlihat jelas kini pipi chubby-nya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Tambah membuat Yoochun tak sabar menciumnya. Yoochun mengelus pipi merah merona itu. Junsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, malu, eoh. xD

"Suie…. I … Want you, baby~" Yoochun berbisik di telinga istrinya dan sedikit meniup telinga Junsu, membuat sang istri semakin memerah.

Junsu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Yoochun kini. "_Oppa_~ I'm Yours. _Saranghae, _Yoochunnie~"

"_Nado saranghae_, Junsuie…" Yoochun menatap intens sang istri.

Perlahan, kini ia mulai beranjak menindih Junsu. "_Suie… saranghae_…." Yoochun menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya sembari menyatukan bibir mereka. Yoochun melumat-lumat lembut bibir plum sang istri. Sentuhan awal ia mencoba untuk membuat Junsu menikmati permainan lidah terlatihnya, hingga kini dengan sendirinya Junsu membuka mulutnya agar lidah Yoochun bisa memasuki ruang hangat itu. Menggelitik setiap sudut dalam mulut Junsu, bermain dengan lidah Junsu yang kini sudah bergerak seirama dengan lidahnya, mengabsent gigi-gigi rapi istrinya dan terakhir bertukar saliva hingga ciuman yang mulai memanas itu terpaksa mereka hentikan akibat dada mereka yang sesak karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hosh hosh hosh…." Mata Junsu terlihat sayu dengan aliran saliva di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya nampak semakin menggairahkan dimata Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap tubuh dibawahnya kini, Junsu memakai Lingerie berwarna ungu terang yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Ck! tadi siang pulang dari kantor Yoochun ia mampir ke sebuah butik dan membeli Lingerie ini. Dia ingin tampil menawan didepan suaminya dimalam pertama mereka.

"_Oppa_~ a-apa jelek? Mengapa melihat gitu?" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"E-ehh. _Aniya, Yeobo_. Kau benar-benar …. Sexy.." jawab Yoochun seductive, membuat wajah sang istri kembali memerah.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Yoochun kembali melumat bibir Junsu, kali ini lebih menutut dan bernapsu. Junsu mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang suami. Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu kembali terlepas….

Yoochun sudah tak mau berlama-lama rupanya. Segera ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher mulus nan putih sang istri, menjilat, menghisap dan mencetak tanda kemepilikannya di leher nan putih itu.

"Ahh~ _O-oppa_ eunghh ahh." Junsu mencengkram rambut suaminya, seraya menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan memabukkan dari Chunnie-nya.

Tangan Yoochun kini mulai menurunkan tali Lingerie Junsu hingga kain itu terlepas dari tubuh istrinya, hingga kini hanya ada Bra dan Underwear yang menutupi daerah paling sensitive Suie-nya.

Yoochun menelan ludah, melihat kesempurnaan tubuh istrinya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu kalau Junsu-nya seindah ini. Membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak. Segera ia menanggalkan kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini dia juga -half naked.

Yoochun kembali menjelajahi leher dan dada sang istri seraya mencari pengait bra merah yang dipakai Junsu. Setelah ketemu, segera saja ia melepas dan membuang bra merah itu, hingga kini terpampanglah payudara sintal dan padat sang istri.

Junsu hanya terlihat pasrah mengikuti setiap gerak suaminya. Kini gairahnya juga sudah memuncak melihat tubuh atletis suaminya yang terpampang jelas didepannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoochun segera mengecup payudara kenyal Junsu, menjilat menghisap, memainkan lidah terlatihnya serta sesekali menggigit nipple Junsu pelan. Sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara sintal itu dan memainkan nipple Junsu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ohhh ….. Ashhhh _Oppaaahh_.." desanan Junsu terus terdengar ketika payudaranya terus di manjakan sang suami.

Sementara tangannya yang bebas kini menjelajahi perut rata sang istri dan kini berhenti pada selengkangan Junsu yang sudah basah. Ck! istrinya basah dengan cepat rupanya.

Segera saja Yoochun menarik kain yang satu-satunya masih melekat pada tubuh istrinya itu. Yoochun mengelus-elus daerah kewanitaan Junsu yang hangat dan basah.

"Ahhhh C-chunnie ssshhh ahh…" Junsu menjerit nikmat merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat tangan lincah Yoochun bermain di daerah kewanitaannya. Dan jangan lupa lidah Yoochun yang masih senantiasa bermain pada payudaranya.

Setelah puas dengan payudara Junsu, kini Yoochun turun daerah selengkangan Junsu. Ditatapnya Junsu yang memperlihatkan wajah kuatir. "Sayaaang~ aku akan pelan…. Believe me. Ne~"

Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Di letakkannya kaki kanan Junsu di bahunya hingga kini terpampang jelas vagina Junsu yang indah dan terawat. Yoochun lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

Junsu meremas sprei yang disisinya kini dan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan basah menyentuh paha dan daerah kewanitaannya. Rasa geli menggelitik serta nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Ahhh ssshhh ohhhh _O-oppa_ ahh…"

Yoochun yang puas bermain lidahnya, kini Yoochun menyiapkan jarinya untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan itu. "_Yeobo_…. Ini akan sakit. Tahan ne~" dilihatnya lagi-lagi Junsu megangguk pasrah.

"Aaakhh! _Appoh_ … C-chunnie…" teriak Junsu saat Yoochun memasukkan jarinya kedalam daerah kewanitaan Junsu yang hangat dan basah.

Yoochun mengecup kening sangat istri lalu kembali melumat bibir Junsu sekilas dan melepaskannya. "Kalau sakit, cengkramlah pundakku."

Junsu pun melakukan perintah Yoochun. Saat melihat istrinya sudah tenang, Yoochun mulai menggerakkan jarinya, perlahan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Junsu.

Terlihat Junsu menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. "Aaakhh _O-oppah_ ahh.."

Yoochun kembali memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya, terus menggerakkan jarinya seraya mencari sweet spot sang istri.

"Eunghh aaahhh _O-oppa_ thereee!" bersamaan dengan itu, kini cairan bening da kental keluar dari lubang yang sempit dan hangat itu.

Yoochun menyeringai, beberapa saat ia hapal letak titik itu lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Junsu melenguh kecewa. Yoochun menjilat cairan itu tanpa jijik dan menelannya. "Kau sangat manis… Su-ie…" membuat Junsu lagi-lagi memerah.

Segera Yoochun melepaskan celana rumahnya dan melepaskan underwearnya sehingga Juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang dan berukuran cukup besar terpampang jelas, membuat Junsu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan pelan sayang~ percayalah pada _oppa_…" ucap Yoochun yang melihat ketakutan sang istri.

Junsu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Yoochun. "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya _oppa, Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…" Junsu kembali merebahkan dirinya dan tersenyum menatap Yoochun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoochun segera memposisikan Juniornya pada daerah kewanitaan Junsu. Di raihnya tangan sang istri agar memeluk pundaknya. Kemudian Yoochun menghentakkan juniornya kedalam lubang Junsu yang sempit dan hangat.

"AAAKKHHH! _Appo_ C-chunnie!" Junsu memekik seraya mencengkram pundak suaminya. Sungguh rasanya memang sakit didaerah bawahnya. Darah merah kini mengalir di selengkangan Junsu hingga mengotori Sprei yang berwarna putih. Air matanya perlahan mengalir disudut mata sipitnya.

"Shhhh ahhh…_M-mian Yeobo~"_ Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakannya dinding sempit vagina Junsu memijat dan meremas juniornya.

"Bergeraklah _Oppa_…"

Yoochun mengecup sekilas kening Junsu dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat juniornya –in out- didalam daerah kewanitaan Junsu. Dalam beberapa kali hentakan, Yoochun sudah berhasil menemukan titik paling nikmat itu.

"Eunghh ooohh Yess there… C-chunnie ahh…"

"Ahh shhh k-kau sangat s-sempit s-sayang ahhh shhh…"

"Ahhh shhh Oppa… Sohh … big ohhh.."

"Ahh S-suie…."

"F-fasterr deeperrr oouhhh yess! _Oppaah_…"

Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakan –in out- juniornya didalam Junsu, menbuat Yeoja chubby itu terus meneriakkan namanya, mengeluh kenikmatan setiap sang namja berhasil menggapai titik paling nikmat dalam tubuhnya.

"Ohhh k-kau sangat n-nikmat sayang…."

Junsu merasakan perutnya mulai menegang, pertanda ia akan segera mencapai puncak paling nikmat dari permainan nan panas ini.

"W-wanna cum .. _oppah_…"

"T-together.. Baby.."

"Akkkhhhrhh C-chunnie/Suie…"

Yoochun menyeburkan cairan cintanya kedalam rahim Junsu. Junsu memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan saat cairan itu memenuhi rahimnya….

"Hosh hosh hosh…" deruh napas keduanya memburuh.

Yoochun mengeluarkan juniornya dan kini berbaring di samping Junsu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, kemudian ia meraih Junsu kedalam dekapannya.

"Su-ie… aku akan mengatakan ini setiap hari… hanya untukmu. Kau… jangan pernah bosan ya. Su-ie, _saranghae_…." Yoochun menatap kedua mata sipit sang istri yang terlihat kelelahan.

"_Nado saranghae_ Yoochunnie…" Junsu tersenyum. Manis, benar-benar manis. Ia tak pernah melihat senyum semanis itu…. sungguh, ia sangat mencintai yeoja didepannya kini lebih dari apapun.

Yoochun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya mereka, membiarkan kulit dan peluh mereka menyatu, deruh napas yang saling terdengar, detak jantung yang mengalun seirama… memejamkan mata perlahan.. mereka sudah bersatu… dalam satu kata yang di sebut…Cinta….

THE end

**Author's Zone**

kkkkk~ akhirnya dengan mengeluarkan segenap tenaga (?) saya membuat FF YooSu GS NC! bwakakakakakkka -_- percaya apa engga gue harus membaca beberapa ff nc GS buat ff ini~ wks! *keringat dingin* Huuuuhhh entah itu smut-nya ga hot saya rasa xD rasanya emng lbh ahli di bidang Yaoi saya-nya /plaaak~

FF ini di buat atas permintaan salah satu Readers /DIAHDEGA/ :D semoga suka yaa~ mian SS ga bisa d naikin Rate-nya, tuh dr awal ceirtanya emng di buat -Teen- jadi Nha ganti dengan FF ini aja yg NC hehehee

miaaan klo kepanjangan dan membosankaaan~ hehehe

Thx Udh mampirrr! dan jangan lupa REVIEW!


End file.
